<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release by LoveLorem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416557">Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem'>LoveLorem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuSess One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Inuaysha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Omega Verse, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLorem/pseuds/LoveLorem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru struggles to find release.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InuSess One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh here we have another one. It's early in the a.m. and I'm sleep deprived. Enjoy? c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshoumaru worked his hips lifting himself off his brother’s fat cock just to impale himself on the alpha's length over and over again. The Omegas legs were trembling as he chased his own orgasm to no avail. He had told his alpha that his assistance wasn't needed but that was proving to be untrue and a mistake on the daiyokai's part. The hanyo wasn't thrusting up to match him like he'd anticipated. In fact, he was merely watching hands either gripping at the dog demon’s waist or thighs as he worked. The daiyokai whimpered having exhausted himself chasing his orgasm for the past few minutes. His bangs were beginning to cling to his forehead from the effort. His idiot mate only offered small words of praise that sounded off to the daiyokai as passive mocking.</p><p>It could be argued that Inuyasha was being spiteful. But, who was he to disobey is older brother? A genius that's who. He knew what his brother needed but the little show that he was receiving was a gift from the gods themselves. He'd been transfixed on watching his bother's sweet little cunt swallow down his dick greedily.</p><p>"Half. breed. You will mount this Sesshoumaru or he will-" Said half breed interrupted his brother's words flipping them over with practiced ease. His omega saying things he didn't mean again. </p><p>"Will what Sesshoumaru? Find another alpha?" Inuyasha questioned looking smug kissing at Sesshoumaru's neck leaving plenty of marks. "I'll kill them, Omega." The hanyo received a soft whine of submission from his brother at the threat of violence. </p><p>The omega was slick at the mouth even when begging to be fucked if Inuyasha could even call it that. Either way he was going to work his brother’s cunt into oblivion. </p><p>- end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>